Pretty Diamond
by panther1313
Summary: Dose Rosalie know what true love is?


**I don't own Twilight or Pretty girl (The Way), al rights respected; this is purely fan-made**

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

_  
_There was a major crack as the brush hit the mirror then minor harmonies of the glass raining own onto the dresser. Rosalie sighed, she had over reacted, while she made quick work of her mess, she fumed silently over her trouble. A human boy had made a crude comment as he passed her in the halls.

She didn't need Alice's visions or Edward's mind reading to know everything it was in his scent then his boy, etched on his face then finally it came out of his mouth. His intentions were so _primitive_ and the thing that really riled her up was that she simply couldn't let it go!

_  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

Rosalie despite her looks and bold front, she had only ever been with two men willingly both of whom ended up being her husband, just one for a lot longer. _They _were supposed to be the one's that couldn't get _her _out of their head's not the other way around.__

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  


When these betraying thoughts arouse, that spectre always followed, Rosalie could almost see the trail of ooze and those delicious screams. The predatory smile fitted her face perfectly; those screams were the only thing that kept her sane when thinking of him.

Richard King was the reason that everyone outside her family thought she was a 'harpy' or an 'ice queen'. He had given her the world then drew back the curtains on the gilded cage. The crimes that had been committee against her were inexcusable but what was worse was the punishment that she had given herself.

_  
It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

Rosalie vehemently scorned herself for believing that her first husband would have been the key to utopia, she'd never want for anything. Now she knew that if she truly wanted something she had to go and get it by herself.

She had hated Bella, for her innocence and naivety; she was like Rosalie had been blind and trusting. Edward was certainly more the monster than the _human _Richard King had been yet Rosalie found the latter to much worse. __

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love  


Although she had found solace in her family, it had been a long time coming; she had resented them at first they belonged together. Rosalie had pretended to be Edward's wife or sister depending on the time an situation but she couldn't bring herself to be much of either.

_  
Pretty girl, pretty girl_

Over time the walls crumbled an she found herself close to happiness but there was the sense of a missing piece. The world thought her vain and superficial and one the former they were right. In all of her eternity so far only seven people had ever known the difference. __

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
you can never get 'em out of your head

Although she was beautiful, she saw herself with scars, like faucets in a diamond. Each one was impossible to repair, she wondered if like a diamond would a crack in the right spot cause her to shatter.

The inside was always more difficult than the outside, she could enhance her beauty to get whatever she wanted but how could she fuel that inner fire? She knew these scars would never fade but she couldn't bring herself to confess. __

It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

Her deepest scar was that she ha truly loved Richard king, she had been in a state of shock and confusion when she fell unconscious. He had said 'I love you' so he loved her right? They wee _married. _

She hadn't wanted to face what she was after she awoke, she couldn't be in the world by herself, and she was a lady. Esme had helped her through the transition as she herself had been wronged by her first husband.

The worst part was that she loved him, she desperately to have a son for him. The one thing she still wanted desperately was a child but she had prayed every night for Richard King's heir. __

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

Her revive was shattered in those arms, the proverbial warmth of that chest and the kiss that threatened to make her heart beat once again. She knew that her 'monkey man' could repair any scar even those in a diamond.

Emmett McCarty Cullen knew she was the pretty girl, she was pretty on the outside but she was beautiful on inside. Rosalie had experienced both sides of the divide the hard way, a number of benefits with the name of love and sparkly ring with a white dress to match.

Or the far more fearsome beast, love form the heart, no thought nor consequence. She would gladly spend her eternity with Emmett Cullen and because of that she would truly sparkle with a heart full of love.


End file.
